Construyendo una vida
by Wizky
Summary: Hogwarts ha terminado, Ron Hermione y Harry quieren construir una vida para ellos, deciden vivir juntos... muchas cosas pasan en ese pequeño departamento. Declaraciones,extrañas vecinas,universidad y muchas fiestas... espero que les guste.Ron
1. Prologo: Dejando Hogwarts

Prólogo: Dejando Hogwarts

Era una calurosa mañana de verano en Inglaterra, y una hermosa muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años despertaba en una cama de dosel rojo. Se levanto y corrió la cortina de su cama, ahí estaban sus compañeras de cuarto levantándose, nunca se llevo muy bien con ellas, ya que las consideraba unas verdaderas superfluas de la vida, siempre hablando de chicos, vestidos, perfumes y otras trivialidades. Ella en cambio se preocupaba de sus estudios, de su futuro. Pero de todas formas no le importaba no llevarse bien con sus compañeras, ya que tenia dos buenos amigos, con ellos había vivido muchas cosas "extrañas" se podría decir, aunque contando que estudiaban en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todo lo que habían vivido no le parecía tan extraño.

Decidió ir a darse una ducha rápida o llegaría tarde a desayunar. Ya estaba terminando su último año en Hogwarts, esto no le traía alegría, ya que con el pasar de los años el tenebroso castillo se había hecho su hogar. Pero igualmente le entusiasmaba la idea de salir al mundo y estudiar lo que siempre había querido: Periodismo, quería ser periodista, pero no cualquiera, quería trabajar en el "International Magic", una revista muy vendida en todo el mundo mágico, que trataba principalmente documentales. Se preguntaba si sus amigos sabrían que harían cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

Decidió dejar sus mente en blanco mientras se duchaba, dejo que el agua cayendo sobre ella la relajara y comenzó a cantar, claro esta, después de hacer un hechizo silenciador a la ducha. Luego de unos 10 minutos decidió salirse vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Bajo a la sala común, y se encontró con Ron que bajaba de las escaleras de los chicos.

- Y Harry?- Preguntó extrañada de no verlo con Ron.

- Se ha ido temprano, creo que tenia una entrevista con el Profeta.- Le dijo Ron, parecía molesto por algo.

- Te sucede algo Ron?.- Le pregunto Hermione, tratando de deducir algo con la mirada que le daba.

- No crees que nosotros también deberíamos haber ido?- Soltó Ron como si esto lo hubiese estado molestando desde hace años.

- Ron... No seas envidioso, de todas formas piensa que a Harry no le gusta pensar mucho en lo que pasó.- Le recriminó Hermione. Ron estuvo callado un par de minutos.

- Tienes razón Herm, lo siento.- Dijo Ron realmente avergonzado- He sido un idiota...- Dijo Ron, y se dejo caer abatido sobre un sillón.

- Vamos Ron, no te pongas así.- Trató de calmarlo Hermione.

- Solo he pensado en mi, para Harry no debe ser fácil revivirlo todo.- Dijo Ron mirando la nada.

- No... de todos modos, si lo que te preocupaba era un poco de reconocimiento, dudo que Harry olvide decir que lo ayudamos.- Dijo Hermione volviendo a su tono enfadado.

- Hermione ya dije que lo siento... no debí ser tan egoísta pensando así, fue infantil.- Dijo Ron nuevamente avergonzado.

- Te perdono...- Dijo Hermione recuperando su humor.- Mejor vamos a desayunar.- Dijo con un tono despreocupado.

- Claro.- Ron también recuperaba su humor.

- Seguro que nos llaman a contar nuestra historia luego.- Dijo Hermione en tono cómplice, luego ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Harry se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, esperaba que llegara el periodista del Profeta. Hace casi una semana su antigua profecía se había cumplido... si Voldemort por fin había muerto, el problema es que Harry sentía remordimiento, ya que aquella noche había surgido su espíritu asesino, había asesinado a Voldemort sin piedad, y desde aquella noche la imagen del cuerpo de Voldemort atravesado por su varita, sobre un charco de sangre, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, gran parte de su ser por fin estaba aliviado, ya nadie corría peligro, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos años había muerto.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora de tener que revivirlo todo, un sonriente periodista, le pedía a Dumbledore si podía entrevistar al resto de los involucrados, tenía una pequeña lista: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Genevra Weasley, Lunática Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore le aseguró que podría, pero que no en este momento, que después del desayuno sería apropiado, con esto el periodista salió sonriente de la oficina del Director más renombrado de todos los tiempos.

- Harry.- dijo un tanto serio Dumbledore- Creo que deberíamos hablar, no he podido ya que despertaste hace solo tres días y he estado ocupado haciendo citas a todos los medios mágicos.- Dijo con un tono de humor.

- Se lo agradezco, pero de que quiere hablar conmigo, de lo que pasó?- Preguntó extrañado Harry.

- No ya lo sé todo, pero no te he notado muy tranquilo, quisieras decirme algo?- Le preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos serenos, esos ojos que siempre sabían todo.

- Bueno... usted sabe como acabó la pelea, cierto?- Comenzó Harry, Dumbledore asintió.- Bueno... la imagen de Voldemort atravesado con mi varita... no me deja tranquilo... yo... estaba descontrolado, no podía detener mis movimiento... mi ira.- Dijo Harry, como hablando más para él que para Dumbledore.

- Harry, solo quiero decirte una cosa... Uno de los dos debía morir, y para suerte de este mundo fue él...-

- PERO ME SENTÍ COMO ÉL, COMO UN MALDITO ASESINO!!!.- Le interrumpió Harry, descargando toda su frustración.

- Harry...- Dijo calmado Dumbledore.- Hay algo muy importante que debes recordar, tu no eres igual a él, la razón es simple, tus razones para matarlo, son muy diferentes a las que tenía él para matarte a ti.- Harry reacciono de inmediato, Dumbledore tenía razón, debía matar a Dumbledore por todas las muertes que había causado y causaría...pero esa sed de muerte que había tenido.

- Harry, recuerdas nuestra conversación cuando ibas en segundo año?.- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Cual conversación?.- Dijo extrañado.

- Cuando Voldemort te envió esa maldición cuando eras pequeño, traspaso muchas cosas de él a ti, es por eso que no pudiste evitar matarlo de esa manera, por un instinto asesino que él puso en ti, era la maldad de él, no tuya...- Con esto Harry por fin se sintió sin remordimiento, ya que lo que había dicho Dumbledore tenia mucho sentido.

- Muchas gracias profesor, no sabe lo que me ha ayudado.- Dijo muy feliz Harry.

- Bien, será mejor que bajes a desayunar algo, yo debo preparar mi discurso.- Dijo risueño Dumbledore.

Harry se reunió con sus amigos, que justo venían llegando al Gran Salón.

- Como te ha ido?- Pregunto Ron entusiasmado, cuando se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

- Bien.- Dijo muy feliz Harry.- Más tarde los llamaran a ustedes.

- Me parece genial.- Dijo Hermione, mientras se servia huevos con tocino.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, se escuchaban muchas voces hablando alrededor, y todos les sonreían: Si, se habían convertido en unos verdaderos héroes, lo que nos les agradaba mucho. Dumbledore se levantó en la mesa de profesores, por lo que se hizo un inquietante silencio.

- Bien mis queridos alumnos.- Comenzó Dumbledore.- Como todos sabemos, nuestro año escolar esta llegando a su fin, y muchos acontecimientos han pasado... quisiera que hiciéramos un brindis... si muchachos, un brindis.- Dijo al ver la cara de confusión de algunos.- Por estos nuevos tiempos de paz!- Gritó levantando su copa, todos imitaron su gesto y repitieron sus palabras, incluso los Slytherins, aunque más por imagen que otra cosa (jejeje).- Y también me gustaría un brindis ... Por nuestros héroes!.- Volvió a gritar, pero en esta ocasión ningún Slytherin levantó la copa, pero no importaba ya que las otras tres casas lo hicieron con mucho entusiasmo.- Bien, que tengan un hermoso día, aprovechen que Filch se relaja después de los exámenes.- Dijo con un brillo risueño en sus ojos. Muchos alumnos se rieron ante esto.

Luego, muchos alumnos salieron a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts, aprovechando el caluroso sol de verano, hablando de lo que harían en sus vacaciones y otras cosas. Pero nuestros amigos se encontraban respondiendo las preguntas del periodista.

- Y luego yo, Luna y Neville nos quedamos atrás deteniendo a los dementores con nuestros Patronus.- Contaba Ginny.- Una vez que lo logramos aparecieron dos mortifagos, juró que me dio demasiado miedo en ese momento, eran dos contra tres, pero de todos modos eran más fuertes. Luna fue genial, recordaba muchos ataques del ED. y nos hizo unas señas a mi y a Neville y rápidamente atacamos con Expelliarmus y otras cosas, en fin creo que fue tan rápido que no les dimos tiempo de contraatacar y los vencimos en un par de minutos, luego Neville los amarró... quisimos volver al castillo, pero no pudimos... por el hechizo que nos bloqueaba el castillo.- Finalizó Ginny, quien había sido la última en dar su declaración.

- Mmm... muchas gracias querida, y a todos...eso es todo profesor.- Dijo el periodista mirando a Dumbledore.

- Me parece bien, chicos, ustedes pueden ir a arreglar sus cosas, los carruajes partirán en un par de horas.- Dijo alegre Dumbledore.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwart se embarcaban en el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a sus hogares. Hermione, Ron y Harry se despedían algo tristes de Hagrid.

- Nos da pena dejarte.- Decía Hermione.

- Si, eras el único que nos comprendía.- Decía Ron.

- Bueno Hagrid, tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi familia.- Dijo abrazándolo Harry.

- Claro que lo sé.- Dijo casi llorando Hagrid, luego se alejo de Harry.- Este... tengo algunos regalos para ustedes, no es mucho, los compre con mi salario de profesor.- Les dijo Harry con un ligero tono de orgullo en la voz, pero igual los chicos se asustaron, viniendo de Hagrid... debían tener cuidado. Sacó unas cosas de un bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Sacó un bonito cuaderno con empaste de cuero rojo con unas letras que decían "_Hermione"_ y unas hermosas plumas de colores.

- Hagrid! es muy lindo, no era necesario, me gusto mucho...- Dijo sincera Hermione tomando el cuaderno. Lo abrió con cuidado, en la primera página había una dedicatoria con la terrible caligrafía de Hagrid.

" Para la bruja más inteligente, honesta, dulce y bonita de los últimos tiempos"

Hermione solo lo miro y lo abrazo, luego Hagrid le guiñó el ojo y le pidió silencio con un gesto. Luego Hagrid sacó unos espectaculares guantes para guardián, eran de piel de dragón de color rojo (como el color del equipo favorito de Ron).

- Hagrid!!- Los ojos de Ron destellaban de la emoción.- Esto es demasiado.- Dijo luego avergonzado.

- Te los mereces, eres el mejor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor, ni un solo tanto en dos años.- Le dijo Hagrid.

- Muchas gracias...-Dijo tomando emocionado los guantes.

- Y para ti Harry... me ha costado conseguirlo, pero lo encontré , es un set de Quidditch.- Dijo entregándole un pequeño baúl negro.- Lo especial es... que era de tu padre Harry, mira...- Dijo Hagrid apuntando unas pequeñas letras doradas en la esquina superior derecha del baúl: James Potter.

- Hagrid... yo... no sabes cuanto te los agradezco.- Dijo Harry temblando de la emoción.- Tengo muy pocas cosas de mis padres... donde lo conseguiste...- Dijo pasando sus dedos temblorosos por el nombre.

- Hice averiguaciones con algunas personas, supe que lo tenía un muggle que lo había encontrado en unas ruinas, pero el idiota nunca pudo abrirlo, así que me lo vendió...

- Harry yo.- Peor fue interrumpido por el silbato de la gran locomotora roja que tenían al lado.

- Es hora chicos, les deseo lo mejor...- Dijo Hagrid alejándose un poco, no le gustaban las despedidas y trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Los chicos dijeron adiós y subieron. Luego de unos minutos la locomotora se puso en marcha, y los chicos vieron como Hagrid se despedía con su mano...

Y ahí estaban, en el Expreso Hogwarts. Era la última vez que viajarían en ella. Harry recordó cuando se subió por primera vez, aquella vez lo llevaba a algo desconocido y estaba solo en el mundo, sin amigos. Ahora viajaba a su nueva vida, pero no iba solo, ahí estaban sus preciados amigos, con los cuales compartiría esta nueva aventura.


	2. Nueva vida extrañas vecinas

Capitulo uno: Nueva vida... extrañas vecinas.

Meses después...

El verano llegaba a su fin rápidamente en la Madriguera. Hermione, había ido a pasar las últimas semanas con sus dos amigos, habían jugado Quidditch, Ajedrez entre otras cosas, también se habían divertido mucho con sus salidas al pueblo muggle cercano a la madriguera, Harry y Ron solían hacer pequeñas bromas inocentes a algunos muggles, claro esta que después Hermione les daba un gran sermón sobre "La libertad del uso de magia, tiene una gran responsabilidad".

Eran las 11:30 en la Madriguera, y de a poco, todos los habitantes de la extraña pero acogedora casa, dejaban sus tibias camas para degustar los deliciosos desayunos de la Sra. Weasley.

- Buenos días mamá Molly.- Decía Hermione mientras entraba junto a una somnolienta Ginny.

- Buenos días chicas, como han amanecido hoy?.- Pregunto amable la Sra. Weasley.

- Bieeeen mamá.- Respondió en un bostezo Ginny.

Justo cuando la chicas se sentaron, Ron y Harry aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina saludando.

- Bueno chicos, ya que están todos, tengo noticias.- Dijo animadamente Molly, mientras se sentaba a la mesa con el Profeta en mano. Al ver la cara de expectación de los chicos continuó.- Verán, a llegado el Profeta de hoy, y en el se encuentra la nomina de los alumnos que ingresarán a la "Universidad del Mago Europeo".- Dijo Molly risueña.- Y no son malas noticias.

- Que?.- Dijeron los tres visiblemente felices.

- Lo que escucharon chicos.- Les reanudó Molly.

- A ver, préstamelo.- Dijo Ron arrebatándole el periódico, él, siempre tan bruto. Ron comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta que llego a las nominas. Busco: Educación Deportiva (N.A.: Algo así como lo que estudió Madam Hootch. En esta carrera te preparan para los distintos deportes mágico, puedes trabajar como profesor, en el Ministerio o incluso entrenador privado.). En la nomina habían muchos nombres, pero al fin casi al número 89 estaba su nombre Ron Weasley, entre Carl Washington y Robert Whiting.

- Aquí estoy.-Dijo feliz Ron, luego buscó Periodismo Mágico (Parecido al Muggle, solo que te enseñan técnicas distintas con la cámara y otras cosas.). Busco a Hermione Granger y rápidamente la encontró.- También estas tu Herm.- Esta sonrió aliviada, luego Ron busco: Sanación o Medimagia. ( Es la carrera que estudian los Sanadores o Medimagos de San Mungo, jejejej. Yo diría que es bastante distinta de la Medicina, ya que enseñan técnicas, medicamentos y tratamientos mágicos.), luego buscó a Harry Potter, y para alivio de todos también lo encontró.- Y por último Harry, tu también has ingresado...- Terminó Ron y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

- No es genial!!!- Grito Hermione.- Los tres iremos a la misma Universidad.

- Si... quizás lo que habíamos pensado funcione.- Dijo misterioso Harry.

- Que cosa?- Preguntó Ginny, quien estaba bastante excluida de la conversación.

- Pues... Mamá Molly, con los chicos... habíamos pensado en vivir ... juntos.- Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, no sabía como se lo tomaría la Sra. Weasley, después de todo era muy anticuada.

- Ustedes dicen... los tres JUNTOS en una casa??.- Dijo con un tono de recelo Molly.

- Bueno... si, será como vivir aquí...- Dijo Ron

- Y que problema tienen con vivir aquí?.- Dijo ahora un tanto molesta Molly.

- Pues, necesitamos algo un poco más cerca de la universidad... y pues...- Ahora era Harry el que trataba de convencer a Molly.

- Mmm... Me parece una buena idea Harry, quieres mas tarta?.- Dijo con una sonrisa a Harry, el claro favoritismo de Molly por Harry, era una cosa que exasperaba a Ron.

- Mamá! Fue idea de los tres.- Dijo Ron llamando su atención.- Y también quiero tarta...

- Claro cariño.- Dijo Molly despreocupada.- Aquí tienes, sírvete.- Ron iba a alegar pero Hermione que estaba al lado lo golpeó con el codo.

- Que?

- No sigas.- Dijo en un susurro Hermione. Ron se desplomo sobre la mesa con cara de pocos amigos, esto hizo que Harry se riera un rato.

Dos semanas después, nuestros amigos terminaban de ordenar su nuevo hogar, un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento. Este se ubicaba en una tranquila cuadra de la ciudad de Londres, en un edificio de ladrillos rojos, con ventanas blancas y una puerta de roble alta y angosta. En el segundo piso habían cuatro ventanas, y dos balcones, uno de una de las casa y otro de la otra (obvio). El apartamento, constaba con tres piezas, un baño, un living y una cocina estilo americano (con la mesa unida a la cocina, como un bar).

Luego de arduo trabajo, Ron comenzó a quejarse de que tenia hambre, y después de una pequeña discusión (para variar) Harry se ofreció para ir a comprar aceite y un poco de carne. Luego de que Harry saliera a la pequeña tienda (pero muy completa) que quedaba a tres cuadras, Ron se hecho sobre un sillón y "trató" de encender un televisor que había traído Hermione, esta lo miraba de reojo muy divertida, esa cara ceñuda de Ron le causaba gracia, este miraba el control sin entender y luego el televisor.

- Eh... Ron?- Pregunto suavemente Herm

- Que pasa?- Respondió el bruscamente el control sobre la mesita al lado del sillón.

- Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto maliciosa

- No, estoy bien.- Respondo Ron y cogió una revista, luego de un rato Hermione se acercó al sillón y puso el canal de deporte, uno que le gustaba mucho a Ron, que ahora estaba aprendiendo de fútbol y otras cosas. Luego Hermione se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada.

- Gracias...- Dijo Ron quebrando su orgullo.

- De nada.- Dijo divertida Hermione.

Luego Hermione comenzó a sacar ollas y otras cosas. Comenzó a granear el arroz en el horno, esto distrajo a Ron del televisor, veía como Hermione (que a todo esto, estaba vestida con una falda verde claro hasta la rodilla y una polera muy simple blanca) revolvía la olla, se veía muy linda haciendo eso, como una ama de casa, sin querer Ron pensó en ir hacia ella y abrazarla por la cintura y darle un be...

- "_EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?"_.- Se preguntaba Ron, últimamente la delicada mujer que tenia en frente despertaba estos extraños pensamientos en él, pero... ¿por qué? Eran amigos desde hace casi siete años, y nunca sintió esto por ella... no era que no fuese bonita, peor simplemente eran amigos, aunque discutían mucho y nunca supo porque se portaba así con ella, quizá era porque no soportaba la idea de no gustarle...

- Ron... Ron...- Escuchaba la linda voz de Hermione llamándolo, le encantaba esa voz, sobretodo cuando lo regañaba.- ROON!!

- Que pasa?.- Se asusto Ron.- Por qué me gritas.

- Te he llamado mas de tres veces. Por qué te has quedado mirándome, me salió una cola de gato?- Pregunto Hermione (aunque no sonó tanto a broma, recuerdan la poción multijugos).

- No, no...- Ron se estaba poniendo muy rojo.- Es que... me preguntaba... ah... por qué no cocinas con magia?.- Inventó rápidamente Ron.

- Oh... – Dijo algo decepcionada, aunque pasó desapercibido para Ron.- Es porque me gusta más como me enseño mi madre...

- Mmm...- Dijo asintió Ron y luego se volvió a concentrar en el televisor algo avergonzado.

Harry volvía de las compras, iba pensando... porque sería que sus amigos no se decían lo que sentían, era tan obvio, o por lo menos para él, podría ayudarlos un poco, peor prefería que las cosas se dieran solas, por eso, acostumbraba dejarlos solos, a ver si pasaba algo, pero últimamente se sentía bastante... solo. Sabia que algo le hacia falta, y no era amigos, tenia a Ron y a Hermione, tampoco amor o una familia, estaban los Weasley. Lo que le faltaba era alguien especial, alguien para amar... después de Cho, que había sido obviamente una obsesión, había probado con distintas chicas, no superficialmente, si no que conociéndolas, pero siempre parecía que ellas no eran las indicadas, siempre que estaba con una mujer con intenciones distintas a la amistad, se sentía incomprendido y valorado por estupideces como: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y la verdad es que él quería una chica que lo estimara por lo que el sabia hacer, el Quidditch por ejemplo, pero nunca había encontrado una así... Ya estaba frete al edificio, abrió la pesada puerta, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, cuando alguien lo chocó bruscamente y cayeron al piso, Harry se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

- Ay! Discúlpame.- Dijo una voz femenina, Harry abrió los ojos y vio un rostro que irradiaba ternura y felicidad... y en esta situación mucha preocupación.- Discúlpeme iba muy apurada.- Volvió a hablar, se puso de pie rápidamente, y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que habían caído de la bolsa.

- No te preocupes, yo igual iba distraído.- Dijo Harry sobándose la cabeza (que tiernoo) .- Eres la chica que vive al lado?- Preguntó Harry ayudando con las cosas del piso.

- Si , vivo aquí desde principió de verano.- Respondi

- Vives sola?

- No, vivo con una amiga, somos casi como hermanas, y tu?

- Yo vivo con dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, entraremos a la universidad este año.

- Nosotras igual.- Dijo risueña ella.

- A todo esto, cual es tu nombre?

- OH! Se me había olvidado, mi nombre es Takami Megunata, soy descendiente japonesa.- Respondió con un leve toque de orgullo en la voz.

- Se nota.- Dijo Harry fijándose por primera vez en los rasgos occidentales de la chica, tenia un parecido a Cho, esto no le agrado mucho.

- Y tu como te llamas?

- Ha.. Harry Potter.- Dijo este algo nervioso, lo único que quería era que no lo reconociera, que no supiera de él, quizás así lograría tener una relación (de amigos!) tranquila.

- Gusto de conocerte Harry, me puedes llamar Tach, si deseas?- Dijo ella, con una malicia que Harry no alcanzo a percibir, él solo percibió una simpática muchacha que no sabía de su pasado.

- Oye... tu no venías muy apurada recién!- Recordó Harry.

- ES CIERTO!!!.- Dijo algo alterada Tach.- Cuandoveniaspara acá, novisteaunarubiaentucamino?, creoqueibaconunvestido rosapálido.- Dijo tan rápido que Harry tubo dificultad para entender, Tach ya se había puesto de pie otra vez (estaban agachados recogiendo las cosas de la bolsa).

- Ahora que lo dices...- Harry recordaba haber visto a una delicada chica y estaba casi seguro de que era rubia, si era rubia y con el cabello muy largo.- Si vi a una a una cuadra de aquí, por qué?

- Y no estaba haciendo nada extraño?- Dijo Tach un poco más relajada.

- Pues...- Había visto a la rubia, y si estaba...- Estaba abrazada a un poste y murmuraba cosas extrañas, creo?.- Dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía.

- PODRIAS AYUDARMEEE.- Gritó Tach corriendo escaleras abajo. Harry dejo la bolsa a un lado y corrió tras ella. Cuando llegaron al poste que decía Harry, efectivamente había una rubia murmurando con una cara de terror indescriptible.

- Anika...- susurró Tach a la chica.- Anika... todo está bien, solo es tu imaginación... no hay personas en este lugar...

- De...de verdad.- Dijo una débil, pero dulce voz. La chica abrió sus ojos y miró a Harry, sus ojos eran azul muy oscuro, con un leve toque rojo, que los hacia ver un poco morados (bastante irreales).- Quien...quien es él?.- Preguntó algo alterada.

- Un amigo, debes confiar en él... por favor... Harry, debes ayudarme.- Le indico Tach, luego se paró frente a Anika y comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a murmurar algo inteligible para Harry, mientras le hacia una señal a este para que se pusiera detrás de Anika, luego de unos segundos Anika cayó desmayada en los brazos de Harry. En cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto Harry sintió una extraña punzada en la frente, hace meses que no sentía nada por el estilo, ya que desde que Voldemort había muerto no le molestaba, peor por qué ahora volvía el dolor?. La punzada pasó rápidamente y luego se sintió normal, así que tomo a Anika y se dispuso a cargarla, era muy delgada y extremadamente delicada.- Harry... me ayudarías a llevarla a la casa?.- Le pregunto Tach

- Por supuesto.

Y así se fueron caminando al edificio, Harry tenia la necesidad de preguntarle a Tach que demonios era lo que le pasaba a Anika, pero prefirió hacerlo cuando tuvieran más confianza, pues de todos modos Harry tenia muchas esperanzas en llegar a conocerlas mejor a ambas, la extrovertida Tach, y la extraña Anika.


	3. Haciendo amistades

Capitulo 3: Haciendo amistades...

Era el segundo lunes del mes de septiembre, Ron dormía placenteramente en su nuevo cuarto en el nuevo departamento. De repente su hermoso sueño fue despertado bruscamente por un grito y alguien moviéndolo.

- Ron! Despierta de una vez, te he llamado más de cien veces, Harry ya se despertó hace tiempo, si no te levantas ahora, no llegaremos a la primera hora, recuerda que hoy comienzan las clases!!!- Le gritó Hermione.

- Como se supone que nos llevemos mejor, si tu me despiertas así.- Alegó Ron recordando una charla que habían tenido anoche antes de acostarse.

- Si fueras más responsable no tendría que despertarte así.- Dijo Hermione mientras abría las cortinas de la pieza de Ron, ya estaba duchada y vestida.- Ahora levántate y no alegues más, te espero para tomar desayuno en diez minutos.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta recogiendo la ropa sucia, ya que ella era la "ama de casa" por así decirlo.

- Como tu digas "mamá"...- Dijo por lo bajo Ron, pero inmediatamente le llego un fuerte cojinazo en la cara.

- Para que cuides es boquita...- Dijo Hermione riéndose, luego salió.

Los chicos entraban a un vulgar edificio que decía " Escuela de fotografía" (para distraer a los muggles). Los chicos atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron con una gran pradera y un espacio de tierra y en el suelo muchos objetos y al lado un gran cartel.

_ Trasladores para llegar a la Universidad del Mago, los trasladores se activan a las siguientes horas:_

_7:30 7:45 8:00 8:15 y 8:30 por la mañana_

_12:30 1:15 1:30 2:00 2:15 y 1:30 al medio día_

_8:00 p.m. en casos especiales_

_PD. en caso de emergencia que no hayan trasladores use el arte de aparecerse, si no aprobó esta materia, no sé como es que ha entrado a la Universidad._

Después de leer esto Hermione miró un gran reloj que había en el centro, 7:45, las instrucciones eran clara, pero de todos modos muchas personas alrededor, incluyendo a Ron, miraban algo desorientados a la pradera.

- Bueno, es una buena medida de seguridad, debemos cuidar los espacios mágicos...- Dijo Hermione y se sentó en una de las bancas que habían en el circulo de tierra.- Lo más seguro es que la Universidad quede a varios kilómetros de aquí...

- Como cuando se celebro el Mundial de Quidditch?- Preguntó Ron, que comenzaba a entender.

- Si, como eso, y como Hogwarts. También he leído que hay muchos pueblos mágicos, como Hogsmade, en lugares como esos viven muchas familias mágicas...

- Quizá me vaya a vivir a un pueblo así de viejo.- Dijo Harry. De repente vio a una rubia y una morena oriental que entraban por el portal, fue impresionante verlas, ya que no sabía que eran brujas, el día que se conocieron había acompañado a Tach y Anika (desmayada) al departamento, se había quedado un rato y luego había vuelto. Después de eso no las había visto, puesto que solo habían pasado tres días, y había estado ocupado con lo de la U.

Estaba repleto de gente, alrededor de mil o más. Cuando logró tener contacto visual con una, les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a verlas, aun no las conocían pero Harry las había nombrado, pero no les había contado el extraño incidente de Anika.

- Harry! Como estas?.- Preguntó Tach al llegar donde él, se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Bien, bien, por qué no me dijiste que eran brujas?- Pregunto extrañado Harry.

- Pues... pensé que podrías sentirte incomodo, por lo de el Innombrable, preferí no decir nada... pero bueno... ustedes deben ser Hermione y Ron, no?-

- Si somos nosotros, mucho gusto.- Dijo Hermione levantándose a saludar.- El es Ron.

- Se presentarme solo Hermione.- Dijo un tanto molesto como un niño pequeño.

- Lo siento .- Respondió irónica, esto le causo gracia a Tach, por lo que se hecho a reír con una contagiosa carcajada, al segundo todos reían... todos menos Anika, ella miraba a todos un paso alejada y muy silenciosa.

- Bueno, ella es Anika.- Dijo apuntándola, y luego muy callada dijo.- Ella siempre es así, no deben asustarse... si llegamos a conocernos más ella confiará en ustedes.- Y luego les guiñó un ojo, y se acerco a Anika, para acercarla.

- Hey chicos.- Dijo repentinamente Hermione.- Ya son las 7:58, tomemos un traslador todos juntos.

- Claro estupendo!, espérenme aquí, Harry cuida a Anika un momento.- Luego Anika se aferró al brazo de Harry, mientras Tach iba a hablar con un extraño señor. Anika no se soltaba del brazo de Harry, y esta vez el contacto con ella no le produjo dolor a Harry, si no que le produjo algo muy placentero en el estomago. Harry se impresiono mucho con eso, rápidamente se volteo a mirarla a los ojos, y ahí recién se dio cuenta, sus ojos ahora eran de color celeste muy claro, casi como agua.

- Como estas Anika, me recuerdas?- Le preguntó Harry.

- No...- Dijo débilmente Anika.- Pero Tach me dijo que confiara en ti...- Y luego miro hacia otro lado.

Luego Tach llegó tan animada como siempre y todos tomaron se reunieron alrededor de una rueda de bicicleta oxidada. Luego de que viajaran por un túnel de extraños colores y sintieran que el estomago se les salía por la boca, llegaron a un enorme vestíbulo de un enorme edifico. Luego salieron a un espacio rodeado de árboles tupidos, y de este espacio salían dos caminos. Cada uno con un cartel.

_Campus Merlín: Medimágia Campus Rasputín: Periodismo _

_ Alquimia ED. Deportiva_

_ Herbología etc. Transformación etc._

- Ron.- Dijo Hermione.- Estaremos en el mismo campus. Harry, creo que tu estarás solo, auque de todos modos estamos muy cerca. A todo esto , que estudiarán ustedes dos chicas?- Preguntó a Tach y Anika, ya se estaba sintiendo más acompañada con la chicas en el grupo.

Era cierto que tener dos amigos... guapos, había que admitirlo, no era nada malo, pero ellas no siempre entendían lo que le pasaba, así que tenía buenas esperanzas sobre las chicas, Tach era de lo más simpática, Anika era.. un poquito extraña, pero se veía buena persona.

- Bueno, yo estudiaré para ser periodista, ya que tengo una extraña afición de entrometerme en todo.- Dijo riéndose Tach.

- En serio?- Preguntó emocionada Hermione.

- SI, por qué?- Preguntó extrañada Tach.

- Pues yo estudiare exactamente lo mismo... SEREMOS COMPAÑERAS DE CARRERA!!!!!.- Gritó eufórica Hermione.

- GENIAAAL.- Gritó Tach y ambas se abrazaron muy felices. Harry y Ron las miraban con cara de: "Yo no las conozco" (A esto se refería Hermione de que los hombres no siempre nos comprenden).

- Y tu Anika, que estudiaras?- Le preguntó Ron para interrumpir el vergonzoso acto de las chicas.

- Yo estudiaré Herbología...- Respondió Anika mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

- Oh!, es... u-una bonita ca-carrera.- Dijo algo nervioso Ron, la mirada de Anika lo cohibía mucho.

- Si, también lo pienso.- Respondió muy pensativa (esta bien Anika, no es media extraña, es muy rara... pero tiene un porque...ya verán).

- Bien, creo que es hora de partir a clases.- Interrumpió Hermione mirando su reloj de pulsera, Harry tu te iras con Anika, así que no estarás solo. Ron, tu vendrás conmigo y Tach.

- Esta bien... Adios Harry, Anika.- Dijo cortésmente Ron, esto puso un poco celosa a Hermione.

- Chao chicos!, nos juntamos todos en casa para celebrar en la noche!- Dijo Hermione tratando de olvidarse de sus celos y luego comenzó a caminar. Tach esperó que avanzaran un poco, y luego se dirigió a Harry.

- Harry, a que hora es tu última clase hoy?.-Preguntó Tach mirando a Anika, que estaba unos pasos más allá, mirando hacia el bosque con cara nostálgica.

- Creo que hasta las 7:30, si.- Dijo revisando un calendario que le había hecho Herm.- Por que?

- Me podrías hacer un favor?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Traerías a Tach de vuelta... es que yo salgo a las 4:00 y no tengo más clases en la tarde, ella sale a las 7:00, le pediré que te espere, podrías?- Dijo ansiosa Tach.

- Claro que si yo le diré que me espere.- Dijo Harry muy amable.

- Eres todo un caballero guapo.- Dijo bromeando Tach, luego lo beso en la mejilla y se giró diciendo adiós.

Luego alcanzó a Anika y ambos caminaron por el extraño camino rodeado de árboles que cubrían el cielo. Habían muchos alumnos alrededor que caminaban en silencio en la misma dirección que ellos.

- Mmm... y, Anika, hace cuanto que conoces a Tach?- Dijo Harry para aliviar el ambiente que estaba muy tenso, por lo menos para él, ya que Anika parecía estar en otro planeta.

- Desde los quince años, ella está conmigo todo el tiempo, nunca se ha separado de mi, ella lo sabe todo... ella sabe lo que me pasa cuando pierdo la memoria.- Dijo Anika mirando hacia el final del túnel de árboles que se acercaba de a poco.- Tu también sabes... Tach me contó que tu me habías ayudado... te lo agradezco.- Dijo mirándolo de pronto. Luego se detuvo y se acercó a Harry.- Podría ver tu cicatriz?.- Le dijo apuntando su frente.

Si hubiese sido otra persona Harry se hubiera molestado, pero extrañamente solo asintió a Anika esperando algo. Anika se aproximo más a él y lentamente fue acercando sus dedos hacia él, Harry se fijaba en sus ojos que mágicamente habían cambiado a ese extraño color de aquel día, cuando sus dedos rozaron su cicatriz volvió a sentir aquella dolorosa punzada, justo cuando vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de Anika... sus ojos eran como... los de ... pero era imposible... Bruscamente se aparto sobándose la frente.

- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho esta... mejor olvida lo que pasó, discúlpame... sigamos.- Dijo rápidamente Anika, estaba muy alterada (más llena de energía de lo común).

Luego ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, Harry se recuperó rápidamente y la siguió. Luego de salir del túnel se encontraron con tres edificios gigantes de estilo antiguo muy bonito, cada edificio tenia su cartel correspondiente que informaba de las clases que se daban en el edificio, también incluían un pequeño mapa, estos tres edificios rodeaban un gran parque muy hermoso, con una laguna, muchos árboles, un césped hermoso, y cómodos lugares para "estudiar", también contaba con algunos arroyos y puentes, todo muy romántico, por eso se decía que era una bruja la dueña de la Universidad. El campus contaba con grades salas para clases, muchos laboratorios, un invernadero y una Gran Biblioteca, con tres pisos de alto.

Después de apreciar todo el lugar, cada uno partió a sus clase, pero antes Harry le pidió a Anika que lo esperara frente al edificio mayor a las 7:30 para irse a casa.

Ya eran casi las 5:00 de la tarde. Tach y Hermione habían logrado salir con vida de su primer día de Universidad, ya que muchos alumnos mayores del Campus Rasputín habían perturbado las salas y todo se había convertido en inocentes hechizos volando por el aire y algunos chicos que caían en malas bromas de otros. De todos modos algunos profesores habían logrado dar sus clases, y como Tach estaba con Hermione, estuvo obligada a asistir a estas clases.

Caminaban tranquilamente las hermosas cuadras muy pintorescas que faltaban para llegar a su casa.

- Hoy la he pasado de maravillas!!.- Dijo animadamente Hermione.- Creo que no pude haber tenido una mejor decisión en mi vida.

- Oye Hermione, tu si que eres matea, me asustas un poco.- Dijo Tach aun resentida de haber ido a clases, en vez de quedarse con un grupo de chicos guapos que las habían invitado a una reunión para contraatacar a los mayores.

- Ya no le des más vuelta al asunto, seguro que mañana volveremos a ver a los chicos... no te parece genial la carrera.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

- Hermione... me dedique a ver por la ventana, no a escuchar al Profesor... como se llamaba?.-

- El Profesor Grey, Robert Grey. Sabes él es alucinante, me encanta como plantea las cosas y su forma de ...- Decía Hermione.

- El es guapísimo, sus ojos y su boca, es muy joven de todas maneras.- La interrumpió Tach.

- Ay Tach...- Suspiró Hermione.- Tu solo piensas en los chicos, no?.

- Si, y tu en el estudió, creo que seremos una dupla perfecta!.- Dijo Tach emocionada.

- Yo igual lo creo así. Oye, por qué no nos vamos de compras, almorzamos en algún lugar, y compramos las cosas para hacer la cena de hoy en la noche?.- Preguntó Hermione

- Perfecto.- Respondió Tach, y luego se dirigieron hacia un Mall muggle que quedaba cerca de la casa.

Harry salía de su última clase, el Campus Merlín igual se había desordenado, pero después de la hora de almuerzo todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y muchos profesores comenzaban a dar sus clases de introducción. Harry había estado vigilando a Anika todo lo que podía, pero se relajó un poco al ver que la acompañaba aquel extraño señor del circulo de tierra de los trasladores. Mucha gente se acercaba a él, a agradecerle lo que había hecho por el mundo y cosas así, esto no le gustaba mucho pero luego de esto Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que después de un momento se olvidaban de que era "Harry Potter", y comenzaban a tratarlo como si fuera un compañero más.

Salió del gran edificio buscando a Anika con la vista. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los puentes frente al gran edificio, con los pies descalzos tocando el agua que corría por un riachuelo.

- Anika...- La llamó cuando ya estaba cerca de ella.- Ya he terminado, podemos irnos a casa.

- Claro.- Dijo ella levantándose, y poniéndose sus zapatos.

- Como te ha ido hoy?- Preguntó Harry después de un rato de marcha.

- Bien, he conocido a todos mis profesores de Herbología...- Dijo tranquilamente, de hecho estaba hablando como una chica... normal.- Y a ti?- Preguntó cortésmente.

- Muy bien, he conocido muchos compañeros... es más entretenido de lo que pensé.

- Yo pienso lo mismo.- Dijo Anika, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Harry vio una sutil, peor hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Anika, y lo mejor, iba dirigida a él.

- Mejor apresurémonos, no me gustaría que te enfermaras y después Tach me regañara...- Dijo Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Anika. De pronto empezaba a sentir una linda preocupación por Anika.

Notas de Autora:

Disculpen lo lenta... es que acabo de terminar el trimestre y he tenido muchas pruebas jejejej, pero ahora vacacioneeeees... Bueno, este es mi primer fic que subo en una pagina, los otros los a leído mi amiga Takami, o Tach en el fic, ella no es tan lanzada como en el fic. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!!!! Me ha encantado lo que me escriben, y me gustaría si de repente me dieran unos consejos sobre el fic....

Bueno el fic continua, van a haber algunos personajes más, y quiza Tach cuente que es lo que tiene Anika.... más parejas y locuras.... Chauuuuusssss....

Wizky ;)


	4. Conociendonos

Capitulo cuatro.

Harry y Anika se acercaban al departamento para ir a cenar, venían conversando tranquilamente. Al llegar frente a la puerta, escucharon unas escandalosas carcajadas de adentro, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban en la cocina Hermione y Tach muertas de la risa, y después al verlos callaron, se miraron y volvieron a reírse con más fuerza...

- Se puede saber de que se ríen tanto? O.o - Pregunto Harry, mirándolas extrañado, nunca había visto a Hermione en un acto tan desenfrenado. Y aparte de eso se veía algo distinta, pero no encontraba que era.

- De... jajajj... de na... jijjijiji.... Nada... uff.- Termino con un suspiro Hermione.- Nada, cosas de nosotras, adelante Anika, como te fue hoy?- Le preguntó Hermione amistosamente a Anika.

- Muy bien gracias, y tu?- Anika, cada vez estaba más normal.

- Hoy la he pasado de maravillas, si que tienes suerte de vivir con Tach.- Dijo Hermione mirando a Tach que picaba unas lechugas en el mesón de la cocina.

- Si, tengo mucha suerte de haber encontrado una amiga como ella...- Dijo pensativa Anika.

- Ya, no se me pongan tan depresivas! Hoy tenemos una comida deliciosa, buena música y buena compañía, así que ARRIBA LOS CORAZONES!- Dijo Tach, y luego ella y Herm se echaron a reír de nuevo. Anika, las acompañaba riendo sutilmente, Harry la miraba desde la puerta, era muy linda cuando reía mientras veía a las chicas terminar de poner la mesa. Harry se fue a su habitación para arreglar algunas cosas mientras las chicas terminaban la cena. Luego de unos minutos todos se sentaron en el living con un pequeño picoteo.

- Bueno debemos esperar a que llegue Ron.- Dijo Hermione que por algún motivo le había dado por tomar vino, cosa que Harry recordaba que no hacia.

- Debe estar por llegar...- Dijo Harry que se había dedicado a observar todos los cambios que se empezaban a dar en Hermione. Sin duda que, ahora que empezaba a tener amigas le hacía muy bien.

En ese momento sonó la chapa de la puerta y voces en el pasillo.

- Que extrañó, no viene solo...- Dijo Anika.

Luego entraron Ron, y otro muchacho. Era alto, una tez tostada, su oscuro pelo liso y unos hermosos ojos azules. Hermione y Tach se quedaron mirándolo asombradas.

- Hola!- Dijo efusiva Tach.- Veo que tenemos visitas... - Dijo mirando al muchacho coquetamente.

- No nos lo presentas?- La siguió Hermione que parecía que había perdido toda su compostura. Ron inmediatamente le pareció extraño.

- Estas bien Hermione?- Dijo Ron muy preocupado.- No sueles ser tan... como decirlo... expresiva.

- Hermione?- Preguntó el chico.- Ron, la chica que te contaba se llamaba Hermione.- Luego el chico miró a Hermione.- Disculpa, podrías decirme tu apellido?

- Claro guapo (¬¬ Ron, XD Harry, Tach), mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y el tuyo?- Dijo obviando las miradas de los chicos.

- Hermione! Mione soy yo!- Le grito el chico. Hermione reacciono de inmediato, solo una persona le decía así, y ese era su mas querido amigo de la infancia Derick .

- DERICK!- Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos inmediatamente, no se veían desde que tenían once años, que se habían separado porque no sabían si el otro era brujo.- Como has estado, tantos... tantos años.- Dijo Hermione que se había separado, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- Muchos... pero vez, aquí estamos juntos otra vez.- Dijo Derick abrasándola de nuevo.

- Bien, no es por interrumpirlos, pero mi estomago ruge, así que pondré otro puesto y podemos conversar...- Dijo risueña Tach. Luego todos pasaron felices a la mesa, todos excepto Ron, que a pesar de que encontraba a Derick un tipo de lo más interesante y buena onda, sentía que la sangre hervía de celos por sus venas, esa forma en que le brillaban los ojos... esa forma en que lo había abrasado... Hermione nunca se había acercado así a él...

- Bien, hemos preparado hoy para nuestros comensales, una comida muy especial.- Dijo Tach levitando sobre la mesa una gran olla humeante.

- Una mezcla de comida típica de Hogsmade, espaguetis con salsa de los duendes rumanos.- Siguió Hermione quien traía el servicio.

- Muy famosa en el mundo mágico.- Agregó Tach guiñando un ojo a Derick. Luego sirvieron los platos.

Todos comían y conversaban amenamente, Harry y Ron contaban varias anécdotas, mientras Hermione y Derick contaban algunas de cuando eran pequeños. Se conocían desde la escuela primaria. Habían sido muy amigos, vivían muy cerca, por lo que siempre hacían cosas juntos. A Derick le gustaba hacer travesuras, y Hermione siempre lo salvaba con sus discursos a los mayores.

Las que no contaban nada de su pasado eran Tach y Anika. La primera se reía ante cada tontería que decían Harry y Ron, y Anika los miraba a todos con una nostalgia casi imperceptible, aunque Harry, quien no dejaba de dar furtivas miradas a la tranquila dama que estaba a su lado, notaba esa extraña nostalgia, pero no quiso decir nada para no arruinar el ambiente.

- Hey Derick, recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, y tu solías robarte las galletas de la ventana de tía Paty? Jijijjjji.- Dijo Hermione, que ya se le estaban pasando las copas.

- Si jjajajaj, y tú siempre ibas a pedirle disculpas. Creo que hasta una vez te echaste la culpa... jjajajja... ay... y después nunca jamás nos hablamos.- Dijo Derick, que ya estaba relajado después de reírse mucho.

- Yo creía que había sido por eso...- Dijo misteriosa Hermione.

- Yo igual, ya veo que era una razón muy distinta.- Le dijo y luego se quedaron mirando fijamente, sonriendo... COQUETAMENTE! Ron hervía, y Harry notó su actitud. Ron se levantó algo alterado.

- Discúlpenme!...- Dijo algo avergonzado. Ron era muy orgulloso.- Creo... estoy muy cansado, me he levantado muy temprano hoy, y mañana de nuevo a la Universidad. Derick, muchas gracias por venir hoy, espero me disculpes por irme así.- Harry estaba muy extrañado, ya que de repente Ron se había calmado y estaba siendo cortés como nunca lo era. Pero no por nada Harry era su mejor amigo... notaba como una tristeza difícil de percibir comenzaba a rodear a su amigo.- Pero me quedo tranquilo, estas con Hermione.

- Si... la tengo a ella.- Luego Derick y Hermione se quedaron mirando de nuevo por un rato, parecía que querían decirse algo importante con los ojos. Luego Derick se volteó a ver a Ron con cara de agradecimiento.- Ron... muchísimas gracias.- Le dijo con un tono muy sincero.

- De nada... Buenas noches a todos.- Dicho esto Ron se fue algo abrumado a su habitación.

- Creo que Ron está bastante cansado... jjajajja, nunca lo había visto así.- Dijo Hermione. Harry estaba seguro que si Hermione hubiese estada más sobria de lo que estaba, se hubiera dado cuenta que no era cansancio, sino que tristeza.

- Bueno, yo opino que todos deberíamos ir a la cama. Todos tenemos clases mañana.- Dijo Tach, que de un momento a otro se comportaba como una chica seria, cosa extraña en ella.

- Si... Hermione, Tach, la comida les ha quedado deliciosa.- Dijo Derick levantándose.- Harry, Anika, un gusto conocerlos, espero nos veamos pronto.

- Igualmente.- Dijeron ambos a coro.

- Mione... podría hablar contigo?- Preguntó Derick, mirando a Hermione.

- Claro.- Dijo Hermione bostezando.- Pero podría ser mañana... ahora me muero de sueño...- Dijo Hermione que se estaba levantando de la mesa.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana...- Dijo Derick, que parecía algo desconcertado por la respuesta.

Luego de eso, Derick se despidió de todos con la mano y salió del departamento. Anika comenzó a recoger los platos con su varita y los iba apilando al lado del lavaplatos. De repente Hermione comenzó a tambalearse y se puso muy pálida.

- Hermione... te pasa algo?- Le preguntó Tach.

- Tach! Creo que... quiero vomitar...- Dijo Hermione, Tach la tomo y rápidamente la metió en el baño, después de un rato se escucho el desagradable sonido de Hermione vomitando, mientras Tach le daba palabras de consuelo.

- Ya pasará, vótalo todo...- Luego de un rato, Tach llevó a Hermione a su pieza. Y cerro la puerta diciéndole a Anika que la esperara.

- Si que debe sentirse mal...- Dijo Anika que estaba sentada en la mesa y dirigía la esponja del lavado con su varita.

- Hermione no sabe beber, de hecho nunca la había visto beber así. He visto en la comida, que estas más calmada...- Comentó Harry por tratar de entablar una conversación.

- Pues, si lo dices por lo de hoy... no es bueno hablar de eso, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que pasó realmente.- Le respondió Anika sin mirarlo, se concentraba en el lavado. Harry no quiso seguir molestando a Anika, por lo que quiso cambiar de tema.

- Anika, has notado que Hermione esta muy distinta.- Dijo Harry.

- Pues... ¬¬ Harry, conozco a Hermione desde hoy en la mañana!- Dijo Anika, volteándose a verlo risueña. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una vulgar silla, se veía tan... sencilla, y el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo volvía feliz a Harry... y de repente, sintió una extraña sensación... se sentía tan apegado a ella, y solo la conocía desde algunos días, pero sentía que conocía muchas cosas sobre ella.- Harry...- Se oyó de repente.- Harry, estas bien?, pareces ausente.- Le dijo Anika.

- Eh? Ah!, disculpa pensaba en algunas cosas...- Harry trataba de recordar de lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía recordarlo. Pero justo en ese momento fue salvado por la estelar entrada de Tach, que después de haber arrullado a Hermione (Tach era multifacética) estaba lista para irse.

- Muy bien! Harry cariño, Hermione despertará muy gruñona mañana...- Comenzó Tach.

- Que novedad...- Dijo por lo bajo Harry, Tach simplemente pasó eso por alto y continuo.

- Así que trata de ser comprensible... OK?- Dijo Tach guiñándole un ojo. Luego tomo su bolso le hizo una seña a Anika y se encamino a la puerta.- Chao cariño, nos vemos mañana, y luego ambas desaparecieron por la puerta.

- Que chicas...- Reflexiono Harry, luego apagó la luz y se fue a acostar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Harry fue despertado por una radiante Hermione, que se movía en su pijama de un lado a otro, abriendo las cortinas, recogiendo ropas y cosas así.

- O.o Herm... no te duele la cabeza?... Como te has levantado hoy?- Preguntó Harry, que ya creía que lo de anoche había sido un sueño. Nadie que tomara cantidad de alcohol y después vomitara se levantaba tan bien al otro día, y sobre todo a las siete de la mañana.

- Lo dices por lo de anoche?... Pues sabes, ser una buena alumna trae muchas ventajas.- Dijo Hermione divertida. Harry tenía cara de no parecer entender, por lo que Hermione continuó.- Hoy me he despertado con un dolor de cabeza terrible... y logrado recordar algunas cosas de anoche... y deduje que había sido el trago. Así que busque en un libro de pociones caseras que me regaló Molly, una receta para la caña (así es como le decimos en Chile al dolor de cabeza por alcohol), era muy fácil, así que ya me la he tomado, lo mejor es que tiene resultados inmediatos.- Terminó de explicar Hermione.

- Mmm... podrías dejar esa receta a mano, no te parece?- Le dijo Harry, que ya se había levantado, y se dirigía al baño.

- No te preocupes la he dejado en el refrigerador.- Le aseguró Hermione.- Apúrate en la ducha, yo iré a despertar a Ron.- Dijo Hermione saliendo de la pieza, Harry se quedó mirándola en el pasillo... como es que no se daba cuenta! Y Ron... él también era bastante despistado, pero anoche parecía muy triste de verdad.

Después de una reconfortante ducha, Harry estaba cambiándose en su pieza tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

- HARRY! – Gritó Hermione entrando a la pieza. Pero al ver el espectáCULO que tenía en frente, sintió como se ponía muy colorada, a tal punto que sus mejillas irradiaba calor. Se volteó rápidamente (se que muchas chicas no lo harían) avergonzada, luego hablo desde el marco de la puerta.- Harry... yo.. yo lo siento.. es que .. bueno yo... sabíamos que esto podía pasar... bueno yo venía a...- Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

- Hermione ya no importa. – Dijo Harry que ya estaba en calzoncillos y se ponía sus pantalones.- Cálmate y dime que pasó. – Harry trataba de parecer normal, peor al igual que Hermione estaba rojo como ampolleta de navidad (Shaoran).

- Bueno lo siento. Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado a Ron en su habitación, y me pareció muy extraño. Si no lo levanto yo, no es capaz de abrir un ojo en todo el día.- Dijo Hermione que ya comenzaba a calmarse.

- Hermione, Ron...- Harry no sabía si sería bueno decirle a Hermione.- Pues sabes no se sentía muy bien.

- A que te refieres, esta enfermo?!- Preguntó muy preocupada Hermione.

- No! No es eso, más bien estaba un poco... depresivo...-Trató de explicar Harry.

- DEPRESIVO??.- Hermione no se lo creía. Ron depresivo, desde cuando.- Harry...- Pero de repente una chispa iluminó su cabeza...- Harry Ron está... está enamorado?- Dijo con un leve temor en su voz.

- Si!- Dijo Harry, pero al instante se arrepintió. No podía decirle nada a Hermione, no le correspondí.

- Y esa chica no le corresponde?....- Dijo Hermione con voz queda.

- No lo sé...- Dijo Harry aliviado de que Hermione no le preguntara nada... pero ahora que lo pensaba, por qué Hermione lo tomaba así, no será... que lo había malinterpretado.

- Me voy Harry, estoy atrasada.- Dijo Hermione y salió veloz como un rayo.

Harry comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Hermione ahora debía creer que Ron estaba enamorado de una chica que no era ella, y lo peor es que él (Harry) no podía arreglarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Ron caminaba solitario por la calle que conducía a su departamento. Gracias a dios hoy no se había encontrado con Hermione en todo el día, con todo esto de las actividades de los superiores. No quería verla, le dolía... seguramente, ella y Derick estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El día anterior Derick le había contado que él seguía enamorado de una niña que había conocido desde pequeño, y le cayó como un balde de agua fría, cuando le había dicho que era la misma Hermione. Tenía esperanzas de que Hermione lo hubiera olvidado, pero con aquellas miradas, ese abrazo, esa felicidad... y sobretodo ese misterio que tenían entre los dos. Pero la vida era así, y no se podía alegar.

Tach, que había tenido un día muy relajado en clases, unos chicos la habían raptado, a ella y a Hermione, y las habían subido a cada una en una escoba, con unos chicos guapísimos, y luego las habían llevado al techo de uno de los edificios, luego habían tomado un poco de wiskey de fuego (excepto Hermione, Tach no se lo había permitido), luego por arte de "magia" música electrónica comenzó a sonar. Tach bailaba muy desinhibida, Hermione en cambio al comprobar que no tenia aptitudes para esa clase de baile se sentó a conversar con uno de los más guapos, que resultó ser muy brillante. Luego de bailar hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Luego las habían bajado con una serie de acrobacias en el aire, a Tach le encantaba la adrenalina, pero Hermione llegó a destino blanca y muy mareada. Después de bajar Hermione se despidió de Tach, ya que había quedado con Derick.

Así que Tach caminó a casa sola. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras del departamento, se encontró a Ron, muy serio mirando la cerradura de la puerta de entrada de su departamento.

- Ron...- Dijo suavemente Tach al llegar junto a Ron. Pero el pareció no reaccionar, luego le tocó el hombro, él solo la miro ausente.- Ron...- Repitió dulcemente Tach, esta vez Ron reaccionó por un segundo.

- Tach! Disculpa... hola.- Luego volvió a su ausencia.

- No pareces muy bien.- Dijo Tach comprensivamente. Esto pareció atraer la atención de Ron.

- No, en realidad no.- Dijo Ron mirando a Tach.- Sabes, es terrible no ser correspondido.

- Lo dices... por Hermione.-Dijo Tach sutilmente.

- Tanto se me nota!- Dijo Ron con humor.

-No ja ja... no es eso... tengo un sexto sentido.- Dijo Tach con un tono de complicidad.- Quieres salir a tomar algo!- Tach trataba de animar a Ron, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía le parecía un chico muy especial.

- Claro, por qué no?- Guardó la llave en su bolsillo, y se quedó mirando a Tach. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Tach llevaba una provocativa blusa roja con MUCHO escote, y unos ajustados pantalones negros, Ron solo podía pensar en lo espectacular que era Tach. Por otro lado Ron estaba vestido con una camisa celeste (con varios botones abiertos) y unos sencillos jeans, pero Tach pensaba que Ron estaba guapísimo, como era que Hermione no se daba cuenta. Ambos daban un completo recorrido por el cuerpo del otro, hasta que sus miradas se toparon... se quedaron así un rato, luego ambos rompieron a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

Caminaron bastante juntos, aunque aún era verano, ya comenzaba a refrescar el ambiente. Se contaban sus vidas, sus amores, de sus alegrías, de sus temores... sin darse cuenta parecían dos amigos de siempre, encajaban perfectamente, por lo que la estaban pasando de maravillas. Después de casi media hora de caminata llegaron a un bar muggle, los padres de Tach no eran magos, por lo que ella sabía mucho de cosas muggles. Al entras se sentaron en la barra y esperaron que el mozo los atendiera.

- Bueno Ron, venimos aquí a desahogarnos... por qué no me cuentas lo de Hermione?- Dijo Tach en pose de sicóloga sexy.

- Bueno Tach... lo que pasa es que... bueno Hermione es una chica especial para mi...- Comenzó Ron, luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Sabes es graciosa, generalmente me cuesta hacer amigos, o comunicarme con gente... pero contigo es diferente, siento como si nos conociéramos de siempre... además... eres muy bonita Tach.- Dijo Ron un poco apenado.

- Mu-muchas gracias... Ron- Tach había quedado sin habla, la vida en Londres era difícil, todos aparentando ser personas de sociedad, pocas veces las personas eran sinceras... pero Ron, él si lo era, y esto le agradaba mucho, ella misma sostenía aquella mascara de felicidad constante... aunque por dentro todo estaba confuso. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, por lo que esquivo la mirada de Ron.

- Sabes, anoche... he entendido por fin, que no debería darme esperanzas en falso.- Dijo Ron, cambiando de tema viendo que Tach se entristecía.

- Que dices!- Dijo Tach recuperando su optimismo.- Lo dices... por Derick?- Temió Tach.

- Si... pero sabes, a pesar de todo creo que estaré bien, se que Derick será lo mejor para Hermione, con él no peleara...- Dijo Ron, que parecía que se hundía en las tinieblas de la vida.

- RON!- Lo alentó Tach.- EL que hayan conversado así anoche no significa nada.- Dijo Tach que no sonaba del todo convincente.- Además, Hermione estaba bebida.- Trató de afirmar su respuesta, peor luego se arrepintió.

- Recuerda, niños y borrachos no mienten.- Dijo Ron.

Lugo se creo un silencio, y en eso llego el mozo, y les tomo el pedido.

- Yo... quiero un wizkey de fuego.- Dijo muy seguro Ron. Tach lo golpeo con el codo, y luego se echo a reír, el mozo los miraba sin entender nada.

- Disculpe señor, pero nunca antes había escuchado esa marca de wizkey.

- Jajajajja, señor, tráiganos dos bailys por favor... jajajaja.- Luego el mozo se retiró confuso.- Ron recuerda que es un bar muggle.- Le recrimino Tach.

- Lo siento.- Dijo un poco más animado Ron.

Luego les trajeron sus bebidas, y conversaron sobre cosas livianas durante un rato. Tach se daba cuenta de lo gracioso que era Ron... aun tan inocente del mundo, tan sincero en sus pensamiento, no entendía como era que Hermione aun no le confesaba su amor, porque estaba segura de que ella lo amaba. Cuando terminaron pagaron y se fueron caminando a casa.

Caminaban a casa muy juntos, ya que la noche estaba fresca y Tach iba vestida muy veraniega. Tach tarareaba una hermosa canción, Ron la escuchaba muy a gusto. Después de unas cuadras Tach empezó sin querer a tiritar mientras cantaba.

Tach, tienes mucho frío?- Le preguntó Ron preocupado por Tach, era una relación extraña la que se estaba formando entre los dos. Ambos se sentían atraídos por el otro, pero solo eso, atracción y cariño. Ron sabía que amaba a Hermione, sin embargo no podía dejar de observar la hermosa figura de Tach tiritando y no sentir aquel sentimiento de protegerla. Tach por su cuenta, nunca se negaba a admitir cuando un chico era guapo, y Ron lo era, además de eso era tan sincero... esto hacía que se confundiera un poco.

Pues la verdad, si, tengo mucho frío.- Dijo frotándose los brazos tratando de obtener calor.- Se me ha quedado la chaqueta en casa soy bastante distraída.- Dijo risueña. La verdad es que era MUY distraída, pero solo en ese tipo de cosas. Ron comenzó a sacarse su sweter azul que llevaba.- No Ron, estas loco, no importa ya casi llegamos a casa.

No es molestia Tach, de hecho es un placer, una dama tan bonita como tu no puede pasar frío.- Dijo Ron muy caballero, porque era que con Tach, estas cosas le salían fácilmente... y cuando estaba con Hermione lo arruinaba todo. Luego le paso el sweter y Tach se lo puso encantada, aunque se había sonrojado un poco.

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras más en silencio se pusieron a conversar.

Y que piensas hacer con lo de Hermione?.- Le pregunto Tach.

No lo sé...- Dijo cabizbajo Ron.- Que crees que debería hacer?

Pues deberías decírselo.- Le animó Tach, luego comenzaron a subir la escalera del edificio.

Y que le diría?-

Pues no sé, di algo bonito.- Hermione que estaba entrando a su departamento escucho voces en la escalera y esperó a que subieran.

Pues, eres la persona más linda que he conocido, aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, poco a poco (fuimos volviéndonos locos jejjje) te conocí y creo que ahora no puedo vivir sin ti.- Dijo muy poético Ron.

Eso... eso es muy bonito Ron.- Hermione no había podido evitar oír la conversación y había reconocido la voz de Ron, y ante una extraña reacción se asomo por la escalera temerosa de lo que venía. Y ahí estaban Ron y Tach en plena confesión, pero que demonios le importaba a ella, no era su vida.

Hola chicos... disculpen la interrupción.- Dijo Hermione que al ver a Tach con el sweter de Ron perdió hasta la más mínima esperanza. AL verla Ron casi cae de la sorpresa, Tach en cambió en seguida capto el mal entendido, pero prefirió no decir nada.- Tach, te buscaba, quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Hermione ocultando toda su confusión.- Ron nos permitirías.

Claro, quien querría escuchar una estúpida conversación de dos chicas. Dijo Ron sin poder evitarlo, por qué se comportaba así con ella?, era como una clase de primer amor?.

Notas de autora:

Disculpenmeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! ya sé que me demore mucho, peor es que he estado ocupadaaa.... muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews... aqui va el 4 cap del fic.. CHauuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssss wizkey


End file.
